The Concept of Driving
by haikomori
Summary: A talk about driving...and Noah's frustration at Rex's...less than enthusiastic attitude. It was driving after all! Fun, exciting, and-and is Rex talking logic? But no talk should lead to insinuations like that...


**Been a while since I wrote something for Generator Rex...probably because I've been busy with other stories. But this little wonder random;y popped into my head, and I rather liked the idea. And for once, my writing with these two isn't filled with angst! I know right? And this time I _will_ reply to reviews instead if being lazy...unless you don't want me to. Sorry, rambling. Anyway, please enjoy this little one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: No... I don't own Generator Rex... For some reason, they're adverse to me owning the dark-haired wonder kid... *holds up rope and smiles evilly* I wonder why...**

* * *

Now, taking on EVOs on a regular basis, having the only set of working nanites on the planet, and being the not so secret weapon of Providence, easily puts Rex in the category of not normal. Noah understood this, and despite what some may think, he didn't really mind. Especially now after he had managed to cultivate a tentative but true friendship with the boy. Noah also understood that he happened to be one of Rex's few, oh so very few, links to the real world. It was understandable that the guy would want a taste of normalcy considering the...interesting bunch he was usually with. So when Noah had asked him about a driver's license and what kind of car he would get, he thought's he'd get a long winded answer exploring the possibilities. It wasn't as if Providence would let Rex...it was more about what he would do if he could manage to take and pass the test. Noah thought it would be an interesting topic, maybe even something Rex would start bugging Six or Holiday about.

He did not expect a shrug, followed quickly by a, "I don't really care."

"What do you mean you don't care!"

Had not expected it at all.

"I mean just that Noah. Why would I care if I got a driver's license or not?" Rex said, shaking his head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The act only seemed to frustrate Noah more.

"B-But haven't you ever wanted to? I mean, imagine the kinds of cars available! Those mustangs...a Ferrari...maybe even a Lexus...I mean...really?" He'd been wanting to drive forever...and was nearly there too!

"Don't get me wrong. The cars look nice and all...and I thought about it a little...but...meh." Another shrug. Noah felt his eye twitch. Was he serious? He was almost sixteen! Well...pretty sure...but still! Driving a car! It-It was-

"It's like the ultimate form of independence! Driving down any road you want...listening to music as loud as your ears can take...showing the world that-"

"Noah."

"What?"

Rex rolled his eyes and laughed, earning another eye twitch from the blond. Never try to understand Rex was quickly becoming his new motto; it was like talking to an alien. Rex's laughter only doubled when he saw how red Noah's face was with the mounting frustration. Once he was able to calm himself, wiping a stray tear from his eye, he gave Noah a _slightly_ more serious look.

"Think about it Noah." Rex said as if he were explaining it to a child, "If a car is really a show of independence, do you really think _Providence _of all places is really going to let me drive one? Even attempt to learn?" Noah blushed at that, looking away as guilt crept upon him. Rex shook his head, not reprimanding his friend for the lack of foresight, just trying to make him see what he meant, "And when would I even get a chance to study? Or get someone to take me to the actual test? Get the money for the car, the insurance, the gas! _Way_ too expensive..."

Noah's eyebrow rose, seeing Rex in a whole new light, "You're actually looking at this...logically?"

Rex's face became grave, eyes darkening and clouding in the kind of teen angst that would make little children cry. The kind that made flowers wither. The kind that just made a teen wonder why they angsted when it was obviously a depressing act. "I know...it's scaring me too." Then the dark haired teen just started laughing again as the scene deflated. Noah's eye twitching was just too much for him.

Still chuckling softly, Rex stood from his spot on the cement not too far away from their usual basketball court, brushing any stray dirt off his pants. The sun was getting low, and the orange light was getting paler as the darkness crept up on them. Cracking his neck, Rex dutifully turned his body into "the Rex Ride", motioning to Noah that he'd drop him off.

"Sure Providence won't mind?" Noah asked, climbing on.

Rex snorted, "Since when do I care? And to that whole car thing, this is way easier anyway, don't you think?" He started down the streets, having gotten to know the route by now, "No car to buy and you never need to fill me up. Well, aside from food, but hey, who doesn't? It's much cheaper!" _You haven't seen yourself eat, _Noah thought. Rex continued with a smile, "Anyway, it's much easier if I just ride myself!"

There was a pregnant pause at this, Noah staring at Rex as if he had just grown a second head, Rex shifting uncomfortably under the gaze. The only sound was the wind whipping by their heads. Finally, Noah managed to speak.

"That's...just-just wrong..."

"It-It wasn't like _that_ Noah! Get your mind out of the gutter!" But Rex's face was coloring as Noah began to shiver.

"No man, that's just wrong when you say it like that... And-and that's like saying..._I'm riding you!_" Noah's eyes widened in horror of his own realization, desperately trying to shake the thoughts out of his brain. The images...oh the _images. _But before he knew it, he and Rex were colliding with the ground, road burns ripping apart their clothes as they skidded a few seconds on the road. Machine parts flew around, the Rex Ride disintegrating. Rex shot up from the ground, stomping toward Noah with a face as red a firetruck. He looked as if something was caught in his throat his mouth opening and closing, unable to form the words.

Then a loud scream filled the air...

"NOT while I'm DRIVING!"

Noah, naturally, wound up walking home.


End file.
